zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Lollipop Collection
The Pink Lollipop Collection is an unofficial set of non-member den items that all have some characteristics of Pink Lollipop. Part of this collection was released on January 5, 2017, as prizes for completing The Bird Fortress adventure. On April 12, 2018, the adventure was given a hard mode and 5 more items were added to the collection. Appearance: Each of the items is mostly watermelon pink with multiple characteristics of Pink Lollipop such as beak, legs, feathers, or even a face. Pink Lollipop Archway: The item is an archway made out of watermelon pink flamingo festhers with a flamingo beak above it. This item comes in only one variant. Pink Lollipop Armoire: The Pink Lollipop Armoire is a magenta-purple and watermelon pink armoire made out of flamingo feathers, with a flamingo tail and flamingo beak. This item comes in only one variant. Pink Lollipop Bean Bag: It appears to be a fluffy watermelon pink beanbag with three short magenta-purple stubs sticking out at the bottom. There are also two small magenta-purple flamingo beak (like the Pink Lollipop Sofa, Pink Lollipop Lamp and Pink Lollipop Window) sticking out of the top. This item has only one variety. Pink Lollipop Chaise Lounge: The item consists of a dark strawberry furniture frame and a watermelon pink flamingo feathers cushion to sit on. In the corner, there is a magenta pillow with a flamingo on it. On the outside edge of the chaise lounge is a watermelon pink flamingo plumage ball resembling a tail. This item comes in only one variant. Pink Lollipop Lamp: The Pink Lollipop Lamp appears to be a lamp consisting of a watermelon pink fluffy lampshade standing on four magenta-purple legs. It has a magenta-purple flamimgo beak (much like the Pink Lollipop Bean Bag, Pink Lollipop Window, and Pink Lollipop Sofa) with small, round, pink feathers. There is only one variety of this item. Pink Lollipop Sofa: This appears to be a magenta-purple and watermelon pink sofa in the style of a flamingo. It has thick feathers for the seat and back cushions as well as a puffy tail behind the sofa. There is a flamingo-like magenta-purple beak at the top of the sofa and flamingo feet along the bottom. This item comes in one variety. Pink Lollipop Stool: The Pink Lollipop Stool appears as a short stool with fluffy watermelon pink flamimgo feathers on top of a magenta-purple seat. It is supported by four watermelon pink and magenta-purple legs underneath, although due to the perspective, it appears as three. On the bottom of each leg are a small magenta-purple part, perhaps resembling a flamingo's talon. This item comes in only one variety. Pink Lollipop Throne: The item is a magenta-purple and watermelon pink throne made with flamingo feathers. It has a beak and a poofy top and an overall poofy appearance. This item comes in only one variant. Pink Lollipop Vanity: The item is a magenta-purple and watermelon pink vanity made our of flamingo feathers. It has one cabinet and a blue mirror along with a flamingo tail and a flamingo beak above it. This item comes in only one variant. Pink Lollipop Window: This is a square window that has fluffy, flamingo-like feathers on the outer frame. The muntin (or inner framing) of the window consists of flamingo-like legs that join together to form an "I" shape. The top of the window frame has a narrow magenta-purple beak. Through the window, a landscape of rolling green hills against a dark blue sky can be seen. This item has only one variety. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets den items fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets Collections fanmade